


Jealousy

by RoseyR



Series: Yandere! Haru [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tokyo AU, jealous Haru, yandere haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto are currently living in Tokyo together, and they both agreed to live with each other, but of course they're in two separate universities, but that's okay. Everything is fine. Everything will be fine...as long as no one touches Makoto of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! another Yandere! Haru story! also I like to apologize for deleting the story where Makoto was an angel, the reason for why I deleted that was because...well...I kinda didn't feel like it was my best work to be honest, and I felt like I could improve the idea a bit better, so I will write a story about Makoto being an angel soon, but it'll be different from the one I posted earlier.
> 
> Anyways, aside from a story about a sweet innocent angel name Makoto, let's get to a sinister, psychotic, obsessed yandere name Haruka!

Jealous was never known to be the most positive feeling a person can ever get. There are times where Jealousy gets you feeling sorry for yourself. There are times when jealousy even gets you in trouble.

There are even times when jealousy makes someone take matters into their own hands.

When people see Nanase Haruka, you would never think he's the jealous type, but when you do see him being jealous, it's best you keep your mouths shut or else he'll do it for you.

"Hello Nanase-san, what are doing on this fine night?" a woman, who was Haru's neighbor asked.

"Ah...I'm just taking out the garbage," Haru said.

"I see...eh? Nanase, why do you have blood on your hand?"

"Oh...I accidentally cut myself....I was testing out a new mackerel recipe and I guess I got a little careless with the knife," Haru said.

"I see...well I hope you're okay," the kind woman said.

"Thank you, I'll be fine, just need to treat it and get it clean, that's all, it'll be healed in no time," Haru said.

"Good then, you better be careful next time Nanase-san, oh I almost forgot, could you please give these to Tachibana-san as a thank you gift for helping me with the groceries this morning," the woman asked.

"Of course," Haru said.

"Thank you, have a good night, Nanase-san," the woman said as she enters her apartment. Haru waited a minute to make sure she was gone, and quickly picked up the garbage bag. He went to the dumpster that was in the back of the apartment, and threw the garbage in it. A little bit of red fluid spilled out from the bag, but luckily it wasn't noticeable. Haru stared at the garbage bag for a couple of seconds then closed the lid of the dumpster. He quickly made his way back to his apartment, so he could start making dinner.

Haru looked at the wall clock. Any minute now, he would be home soon. Haru couldn't help but feel excited to see him after a long day of being separated.

"Haru! I'm home," a voice announced at the entrance.

"Welcome home," Haru greeted as he continue to stir the sauce for dinner. "How was your day?"

"It was long, there was suppose to be this girl who was my science project at my university, but she didn't show up, she did sent me a text of where I could find the notes we needed," Makoto explained.

"I see, guess that girl left you when you needed her help the most, huh?" Haru said.

"I guess so, I'll probably have to talk to her next week to see what that was all about," Makoto said.

"If she does come to school," Haru mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, anyways go clean up, I'm almost done with dinner," Haru said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that Haru-chan," Makoto said.

"First off, drop the -chan already, and secondly, we both know if I don't cook for the both of us, then you'll starve to death," Haru said.

"I-I'm getting better!" Makoto whined.

"Right...if you can call burnt toast and burnt eggs better," Haru said.

"At least nothing was on fire this time," Makoto said.

"Right, anyways go," Haru pushed Makoto to the direction of the bathroom.

"Yes yes dear," Makoto teased. Haru couldn't help but blush once Makoto was out of sight. Oh how he wished they were together already. That way Makoto would belong to him, and only him.

"Haru! Have you seen my glasses?" Makoto asked from his bathroom.

"I look for them," Haru said as he turned off the burners and looked around their living room. He saw Makoto's glasses resting on the coffee table, but then he saw another pair of glasses. One that was broken and bloody.

"Haru? Did you find them?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, but I uh...saw a bug crawling around here," Haru lied.

"A-a bug!? I-it's not a-a cockroach...is it?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure, but you better stay in the bathroom until I find it," Haru said. He quickly grab the broken glasses and threw it in the garbage bin.

"Did you get it?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, it was just a spider, no worries," Haru said.

"Thank goodness," Makoto sighed. Haru grabbed Makoto's glasses and handed them through the slightly opened bathroom door. "Thank you," Makoto said.

"Uh huh," Haru said.

"I guess that's one or the benefits of having a roommate, huh?"

"Yeah, you making me fetch all your things, while I cook and do most of the cleaning," Haru said.

"H-hey! I do my fair share of cleaning!" Makoto said, "I-I just can't get through the tight spaces, that's all," Makoto pouted.

"Right." Cute. Haru went back into the kitchen and finished setting up dinner. Once Makoto entered the kitchen once again, he was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and some sweats. The two sat at the table and had dinner.

"How was your day?"Makoto asked.

"Fine, though I do have to improve my timing just a tiny bit," Haru said.

"I see, well your timing in general is always great," Makoto said.

"Thank you," Haru said.

"I wish we could have been in the same university, that way I could have see you swim, like the old days," Makoto sighed.

"Yeah...I want you to see me swim," Haru said.

"Yeah...oh well...at least I can watch you swim whenever we go to the public pool or something," Makoto smiled.

"Yeah...but it's not the same..." Haru said.

"I know, but we're in college now, that means we got to deal with a bunch of new things," Makoto said.

"I don't really like changes though...it's...uncomfortable," Haru said.

"I know change isn't always fun, but at least you got a lot of things to look forward to," Makoto said.

"Like what?"

"Well...like new scenery, new people, you might even find that special person in your life," Makoto said. Haru almost snapped his chopsticks in half. 

Special person? What do you mean? Aren't I your special person? Shouldn't it just be you and me? Aren't I enough!? Was what Haru thought in his mind.

"I don't really want to think about finding a special person right now..." Haru said.

"Eh? Why? Do you have someone on your mind?" Makoto teased.

"No. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Haru said then continued eating.

"Aw come on! I'm your best friend, and best friends tell each other everything!" Makoto whined. Haru continued to ignore him, but couldn't help but feel annoyed by that word. Best friend.

What will it take for Makoto to think of him as more than a friend? What will it take for Makoto to realize his feelings for him? How many lives will it take till he realizes?

"Hey...Haru...I realize something...why do you have a blood stain on you sleeve there?" Shoot, Haru forgot about that, he was so busy preparing dinner for the both of them, he didn't have time to change.

"I accidentally cut myself when I was cooking dinner, don't worry...it's not that bad," Haru said.

"I hope not, thank goodness it wasn't bad, but you should be more careful, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Makoto said.

Haru almost smiled at how much Makoto worried about him. "Don't worry, I'll be careful," Haru said. Makoto nodded and the two resumed eating dinner. Haru was lucky that Makoto didn't think too much about the blood stain, but he better be careful when gets more blood on himself.

* * *

 

"Haru-chan, I'd like you to meet Yamada-chan," Makoto said as he introduced his lab partner to Haru.

"Hello!" the girl said.

"...Hi," Haru said as he resumed to watch TV.

"Haru! you could at least be a bit more sociable," Makoto complained.

"Don't worry Mako-kun, I don't mind!" the girl said.

"Okay then," Makoto smiled. It was that same smile that Haru always claimed to be his. He doesn't want anyone else to see that smile. He doesn't like to share.

"Well then, shall we continue our report?" Yamada asked.

"Of course, let's sit at the kitchen table over there," Makoto said.

"Okay," the two walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. As the two worked on their reports, Haru would sneak a few glances at the two.

"Okay...and we're done," Makoto said.

"Yosh! no more homework for this girl!" Yamada giggled.

"Yep. I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?" Makoto asked.

"Umm...a soda would be nice," Yamada said.

"Alright, let me see-"

"We're out of drinks," Haru said.

"Eh? I could have sworn we bought a bunch of drinks last week..." Makoto said.

"Maybe all your guests kept on drinking them every time you invite them over to do homework," Haru said.

"I didn't invite that many people over...do I?" Makoto said.

"I hear you agreeing on letting people come over to your place Mako-kun," Yamada said.

"Eh? I guess I really am wishy washy..." Makoto sighed.

"Yes you are," Haru said as he put his focus back on the TV.

"Guess I got no choice, Yamada-chan, will you be fine here on your own with Haru, or do want to go home?" Makoto asked.

"I'll be fine here, besides, I'm waiting for that soda," Yamada joked.

"Right, I'll be soon, you two be nice to each other," Makoto said.

"Yes dad," Yamada teased.

"Whatever young lady," Makoto laughed and left the apartment, leaving the raven haired and light brunette alone together.

"So...how long have you've known Mako-kun, Haru-san?"

"I've known him since we were kids," Haru said.

"Wow, so a very long time!" Yamada said as she sat down on the couch next to Haru.

"Yeah, we are inseparable," Haru said.

"Yeah, must suck being in two separate universities, huh?"

"Uh huh..."

"...Hey...Haru...if you don't mind...you think I can borrow your best friend?"

"...For what?"

"W-well...I thought about asking him out...u-um...do you think I'm his type?" Haru wanted to say no. He wanted to say that Makoto doesn't have a type because all he needs was him. He wanted to say all of that, but he knew if he did, then the girl will get upset and tell Makoto, and he really doesn't want Makoto to know. At least...not now.

"Sure, he likes the sweet personality, it'll match with his own personality," Haru lied.

"Really! Yosh! I-I'm so excited...m-maybe I'll tell him tomorrow in class!" Yamada said.

"...Hey...can you...help me with something?"

"Huh? Sure, what is it?"

"I think my the drain in my sink has something stuck in it, I tried looking in there, but my eyes aren't that great, do you think you can see if there's something in there?" Haru asked.

"No problem, my friends always said I have a good eye," Yamada said. The two walked into the bathroom.

"Here it is," Haru said.

"Okay, let's see here..." Yamada leaned forward and tried to view the inside of the drain. "I don't see anything..."

"Keep looking..." Haru said as he secretly placed his hand on the knob.

"I really don't see anything, are you sure there's something in- blrg!" suddenly, Haru pushed Yamada's head down as he turned on the water. Yamada tried to escape Haru's grasp, but only got more water into her mouth and nose.

"ugh blegh glurl!" Yamada tried to scream, but it only made more of the water go into her mouth and nose. Haru pressed Yamada's head harder down into the sink. Soon, Yamada's movements became slower and slower, until she completely sank down. Haru let her go, allowing the body to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

There was no movement. There was no sound. There was no breathing. There was only a dead body lying on the bathroom floor.

Haru continued to stare at the body, feeling a slight tingling feeling inside his stomach. He felt alive. He felt relief. He was free. He wanted to feel this feeling with Makoto. He wanted to be with Makoto. He only want to be with Makoto, and no one else. No one can take his Makoto. No one.

Haru quickly picked up the body and went into his room. He placed the body into his closet. He'll have to get rid of the body, when Makoto is sleeping.

"I'm home!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Welcome back," Haru said.

"Eh? Where's Yamada-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Oh...she went home, she got tired, so she left," Haru said.

"Huh...I guess she couldn't wait for her soda," Makoto laughed, and was about to placed the items he bought into the fridge, when he suddenly stopped. "...Haru...isn't this...her bag? Makoto asked.

Shit! was all Haru could think of, but he kept a calm face. "I guess she must have forgotten it, she did left in a hurry," Haru lied.

"Huh...that's strange...even if you are in a hurry...you wouldn't forget your things..." Makoto said.

"I guess she was that forgetful, she did look like the forgetful type," Haru said.

"I guess...oh well...I can always give it to her when I see her tomorrow," Makoto said.

"...Right..." Haru said.

"I think I'm going to head to bed early," Makoto said.

"Aren't you hungy?" Haru asked.

"Not really, I'm just really tired right now," Makoto said.

"Okay, well...goodnight then," Haru said.

"Right...night," Makoto said as he went to his room, but stopped.

"Haru...did you take a bath earlier?"

"Yes," Haru lied.

"Haru! I told you to lot make a water trail to your room! You better clean it up this time," Makoto sighed.

"I will I will...I actually got to get rid of something," Haru said.

"Okay then...night," Makoto said as he entered his room.

"Night..." as soon as Makoto entered his room, Haru started to prepare for the night.

* * *

 

When it got dark enough, and he knew that no one will be out at night, he quickly dragged the bag with the girl's body in it and carefully exited his room. When he was about to opened the front door, the lights turned on suddenly.

"Haru?"

"M-Makoto!" Haru said as he dropped the bag.

"W-what are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"I was...I was going to take the garbage out," Haru said.

"But...it's really late...and...the garbage isn't full...a-and...you took the garbage out recently...what are really doing?" Makoto asked.

"...I...I'm just taking throwing something out," Haru said.

"Couldn't you do it in the morning?" Makoto asked as he took a step forward.

"N-no...so I should just throw it away and I'll be done," Haru said.

"Haru...I know you're lying...please...tell me what's in the bag," Makoto said sternly.

"It's just garbage! that's all!" Haru exclaimed.

"Why are you shouting? W-what are you hiding?" Makoto took another step forwards until he was in front of Haru and tried to grab the bag.

"Don't touch it!" Haru exclaimed as he tried to take the bag out of Makoto's grasp.

"Haru....what's in the bag..." Makoto demanded as he tried to reach the bag once again.

"I said don't touch it!" Haru said as he pushed Makoto away. Makoto almost fell back until he grabbed the bag, which caused Haru to be surprised and lose his grip on the the bag.

What Makoto saw, all he wanted was hope everything was just a nightmare.

Lying on the ground was Yamada's body. Her lips were completely blue. Her eyes were lifeless. There were marks around her neck. Yamada was dead.

"...Did you do this..." Makoto said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"...Yes..." Haru said as if he given up in defeat.

"Why...why?" Makoto cried.

"...I was jealous...I don't want anyone to take you away from me...I don't want anyone to notice you...you belong to me right? You've always belong to me!" Haru said.

"I...Haru...you need help...I...I won't call the police...but you need help...I'll just call someone and-"

"No! They'll only take me away from you! I don't want to leave you!" Haru said as anger filled his eyes.

"H-Haru! you don't know what you're saying! l-let's just calm down...and let me just use the phone-"

"I said no! You don't understand! you never understood my feelings towards you! Even as I try to show you! ...you just don't understand...not yet at least..." Haru suddenly became expressionless again, but this type of expressionless face was too intimidating then how Haru usually is.

"H-Haru...w-want are you doing?" Makoto said as he saw Haru stepping towards him.

"...I'll make you understand...I'll make you realize...you only need me...you only want me...you only love me." Makoto fell back and Haru hovered over him. Suddenly, Haru's hands were around Makoto's neck.

"H-Haru! s-stop it!" Makoto cried as he tried to get Haru's hands away from his neck.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to kill you...I need you alive...I want you alive...that way you'll understand...that way we'll be together!" Haru started to smile, but is was unsettling.

"H-Haru! please let go!" Makoto cried.

"Don't worry Makoto, you'll understand soon," Haru said as he tighten his grip on Makoto's neck. Makoto started to see black spots. He started to feel weak. He then collapsed as darkness surround him.

"Ha....ru..."

"Don't worry Makoto, you'll understand soon," Haru said. 

Everything was silent.

* * *

 

"Good morning, Nanase-san," the next door lady said.

"Morning," Haru greeted.

"There's been loud noises last night...is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, sorry...Makoto's been having some night terrors..." Haru said.

"Oh poor dear, it's such a shame on what has happened to him, and at such a young age too..."

"Yeah...but it happens to anyone...it's too bad he can't attend school anymore," Haru said.

"Yes...the poor boy's mind...I never saw any signs of him losing his mind..."

"Yeah...well..one day...he's there...but the next...it's like he's wondering...to his own little world..." Haru said.

"Poor dear...well you better take good care of him, and you also better continue going to school, just because the poor boy is not right anymore, doesn't mean you have to stop going, you need the education...especially to take care of that poor boy," the lady said.

"Of course, he's lucky to have me," Haru said.

"That's right...but I hope he gets somewhat better..."

"The doctor said...that it's permanent...nothing we can do..." Haru said.

"I see...well tell him that I said hello," the lady said.

"Of course...goodbye," Haru said.

"Goodbye dear," the lady then went to her apartment and Haru entered his apartment. He quickly went into his room. He smiled when he saw Makoto.

"Hey Makoto, how are you doing?"

"...Haru...please...please let me go..." Makoto begged.

"Can't do that...everyone thinks you've gone crazy...guess that's what happens when you start screaming at night...next time I'll have to shut your mouth," Haru said.

"..."

"I got you something, it's your favorite. Chocolate," Haru said as he placed the bar on the nightstand. "Are comfortable? Do you want me to get another pillow from your old room?"

"...No...I want you to untie me...I need to get out of here...you can't keep me here forever Haru!" Makoto cried.

"...Don't worry Makoto, you'll understand soon...I'd say about a couple more months," Haru said.

"...Haru...please..."

"Hmm...what should I make for you, I don't have class today...it's to bad I still have to go to school, while you're still here...I get very lonely when you're not with me..." Haru said.

"..."

"Oh well...once I graduate, I'll be with you forever and ever, I still got to train and all...but I'll make sure that I never go to the Olympics...that way I can be with you," Haru said.

"...What about Rin...won't he notice..." Makoto said. He thought it'll help bring back Haru's senses.

"...If Rin ever comes to bother me...us...I'll just kill him," Haru said.

"N-no! you can't!" Makoto cried.

"I'll do it...I won't let anyone get in our way...we'll be together forever and ever Makoto...no one else...just you and me..." Haru said. He wiped away Makoto's tears and laid down next to him. "I'll stay here with you for a bit...it nice like this...right?"

"...."

"Just me and you...just like the old days..." Haru said.

"..."

"Hey...Makoto...I love you," Haru said as he kissed Makoto on the cheek.

"...." Makoto wanted to hear those words from the very beginning. He always loved Haru. He wanted to be with Haru...bt that Haru is gone...he's gone for good...he's now left with a murderer that looks like Haru.

"I can't wait to hear you say it one day Makoto. One of these days, you'll say...you'll say it and understand everything....I can't wait until that day comes," Haru said as he snuggled closer to Makoto.

All Makoto wanted to do right now was cry until his voice gives up. All he wanted to do was scream until he loses consciousness.

All he wanted to do was die to make all the pain go away.

"We'll be together forever and ever...Makoto."

* * *

 

Jealousy is never a positive feeling. It will always lead a person to despair. They always get in trouble when they feel jealous. It also causes the person to do something that'll hurt themselves or others.

But when the wrong type of person gets jealous, it's useless to cry and beg for your life. It's useless to not meet the fate you have cause yourself to meet. It's useless to stay alive.

Jealousy is always a dangerous feeling.

 


End file.
